The Battle Within
by Angie the Wolfos
Summary: A Dark Jedi crash lands on a forested planet and meets a strange Jedi Master. Will her past be unveiled? Or is she doomed to walk in the darkness? Bad at Summaries...Rated to be safe ¡¡¡¡¡Hiatus!
1. Of Cruisers and Crashes

Anoo...Well...My first fanfic! So please be nice...no FLAMING! I know stories with only you own character anrent as popular but...i felt liek writing this anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! That way i actually know people are reading this! And i'll give you a cookie!

Disclaimer Thingymabob: I do not own the Star Wars worlds but I do own the the characters in this story and the plot.

May the Force Be With You!

** -Spirits Calling  
**

* * *

Of Cruisers and Crashes

Kowak. The planet gleamed coldly in the endless starry sky. A small cruiser entered seemingly unnoticed, carrying an ambassador and small crew. The pilot pressed a series of buttons as text flew across the screen of the consul. The man sighed with obvious relief.

" Ambassador, they are sending a ship to dock with us and take you down to the surface."

The growing tension eased incredibly inside the small ship. At long last, the peril-filled trip was over. Quickly the Ambassador gave instructions to wait in orbit for him to return.

With in the next few minutes a two-man ship could be seen approaching at a steady rate. The airlocks hissed as the new ship docked. " We'll be waiting for you in orbit Sir." The co-pilot spoke. His eyes glimmered with the thought of an undisturbed sleep. Silently all three men proceeded to the airlock. In quiet anticipation, the doors open as mist spilled out, veiling the lone figure within.

" Huh, I thought the welcoming parting would be bigger…?" the pilot spoke in an undertone to his companion. Twin yellow eyes opened as the figure moved forward slightly. "Ambassador." The new arrival was clearly a female. The sharp hiss of a light-saber being activated rang through the silence. The steady purple glow of the weapon, caused strange patterns in the dissipating mist, held firmly by its wielder. " I'm afraid your explorations will be ending here."

Both pilots instantly moved themselves in front of the ambassador, drawing blasters. The Ambassador himself had stumbled backward in a blind panic.

_Fear…._

She could feel it radiating off all three men in waves as they trembled in front of her.

" Who…. who are you???" He demanded attempting to feign bravery. He failed dismally as the golden eyes turned into him once more. Quickly his eyes danced around looking for any weapon or chance of escape. She paused for a moment before speaking in a low deadly phone. " I don't give my name to Senate rats." His eyes widened in horror as realization as his head was lobbed neatly from its shoulders. The two pilots stood blinking rapidly. They hadn't even seen her move. However it was too late for them to attack as their bodies quickly joined the one already on the floor.

Flicking her saber off, she spoke into the com-link on her hip.

"Lord, I have finished."

Static was the only reply until a male voice could be heard.

"Good."

That was all that was required. No unnecessary words. No feelings. Unlike her days at the Tem-.

_NO!_

She had blocked that day from her memory. It wasn't allowed in her thoughts. Shaking her head, the dark Jedi made her way up to the cockpit. Deftly she pressed several buttons that caused the consul to flash warningly. As computerized voice began to blare out, "Crash Course Plotted." She smirked in taciturn satisfaction and stood up.

Suddenly the teenager found herself kneeling on the floor, clutching her head. The noise, the pain… it was unbearable. The marks on the back of her neck as well as her hip glowed sinisterly in the dimming light. The apprentice writhed on the ground struggling vainly to block it out. The Force was not responding to her summons, as another wave of intense agony racked her mind.

_What's happening to me?!?_

Outside the ragging mental battle the cruiser began picking up speed, dragging the docked ship with it. Flames licked the surface as the air burned on the ship's hull. The docking mechanisms screamed in protest as the two broke apart, leaving the lone ship plummeting to its death.

The young girl had finally regained her mind as she weakly stood up. Her golden eyes widened with shock as she watched her ship, _The DeathDancer, _fly away from her. Quickly she faced the quickly approaching ground. Her arms flew forward as she called upon the force, bending it to her will. Eyes squeezed shut in complete concentration as she slowed the ship. Then, the pain came back, and her focus broke. The ship plummeted into the ground, skidding on the forest floor. Quickly the remains crashed into a giant tree. The result of all this caused the young Dark Jedi in the cockpit to her thrown onto the floor.

_Blackout._

* * *

Reviews Keep the Dark Side at bay! _  
_


	2. Of Captures and Seals

HELLLOOO! Thanks to the Reviews I've gotten so far! I appologise in advance for the grammer and spelling errors that are probably in here. Trying to get better at that...but not my best subject.

Disclaimer: I snuck over to Lucas's house and stole Luke so he now belongs to me! But he stole owns everything else...'cept my characters...Luke runs away NOOO LUKEY COMEE BACCK!

-SpiritsCalling ... aka THE SEAGUL QUEEN!

* * *

Of Captures and Seals

Pain, that one word summed up everything she felt right now, only to be followed by the unending throbbing in her head.

"Ugh…What happened?" she muttered as she struggled to recall her memories she found herself distracted by a rather unnerving observation. She was blindfolded! Continued wiggling around brought forth the news that her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were roped together. The anger swelled up inside of her. Who dared to tie her up??? Wait…Where was she? Why? The memories she sought so hard after returned with enough force to knock her out again. Wincing, she resisted the urge to fall back into unconsciousness and continued to squirm around.

The dirt was cold, but judging by the heat behind her a fire was burning. The Force suddenly surged up, warning her seconds before the footsteps reached her own ears.

" Ahhh…Awake now are we?" A male voice rang out cheerfully. The ground vibrated as the load of firewood (she guessed that's what it was) he was carrying was dropped.

The Dark Jedi on the floor fought vainly against the gag in her mouth, the questions already bubbling in her mind. Pausing she felt the blindfold over her eyes loosen and drop.

"MH!!!MRGHT!!" ( Translation: "WAHH! LIGHT!!!")

Her eyes watered furiously as the world around her slowly came into focus. She was surrounded by towering trees. Not as big as the one on Kashyyyk but not anything to scoff at either. As she rolled over she saw the fire from earlier and on the side of it, sitting on a log, was a man. His emerald-green eyes focused on the females own yellow ones.

"Sith huh?"

She glared coldly at him not even bothering to respond. It wasn't like she could have even if she wanted too. "Aa. Right!" His fingers quickly tugged the gag off and resumed his starring at her from the log.

Even though her mind burned with questions she refused to voice them. To speak first would be weak, and she was not weak. "What's your name Sith?" The mans voice broke her train of thought.

"It's polite to introduce yourself before asking others." She growled back at him. His eyes glimmered in the firelight." Fair enough" He stood up and preformed a mocking sweeping bow. "Ex-Jedi Master Jason Raynes at your service." As he sat himself down again his gaze looked at her expectantly.

_Is he really an Ex-Jedi?? Or is he just a Force-Sensitive? Or has he turned to the Dark side??_

This new bit of information only clouded her head with more questions. "I am Kaiadashi Sounga. Why are you holding me hostage?" her eyes fell onto the lightsaber at his belt. "Hey that's mine!!"

The Ex-Jedi blinked at her outburst. "Kaiadashi Sounga huh?" he repeated quietly. "And this is your Saber you say?" He flipped it off his belt and ignited it. The purple blade glowed sinisterly in the darkness. Jason watched in slight amusement as the girl on the floor squirmed in rage. He swung it around experimentally or maybe just to annoy her some more. "Nice balance…good weight to it…" He stopped short in surprise. "The crystal inside is Force-Sensitive?" His eyes traveled to Kaiadashi with a brief suspicion. _ So depending on the type of Force the user draws upon the blade changes colors….Odd…_ He switched the blade off and placed it back on his belt. "So how did you come to be a Dark Jedi?" No longer did his green eyes hold amusement.

_ How does he know I'm not a Sith?_ She wondered as she blinked in surprise at his question. "Your lightsaber." He answered her unspoken query and continued, "Contains an Aeguin-Blood crystal... Only Jedi are able to use the power they contain; if a Sith were to touch it they would be absorbed by the crystal itself."

Her own gaze fell to the floor as she answered his question, "I don't know." Out of all the answers he was expecting this one shocked him the most. Almost instantly his cool collected mask was back. "What do you mean by that?" She glared at him,

"I mean I don't know!"

Jason's voice remained soft, "You don't remember, perhaps?"

"No! I remember perfectly!" Her voice rose slightly as anger built up inside her.

"What happened then Kaia? Why did you turn?" His questions caused said girl to frantically shake her head from side to side as sweat began to show on her forehead. _Force, what is this guy doing to me? Why do I feel I have to tell him…Ugh...this headache isn't making things any easier either._ "I don't know! I told you!" she snarled. The past was returning, the past she promised herself never to speak of again. "I ran away, I was scared! The Jedi…the Jedi were after me!" She was yelling now and her eyes blazed with memories that were never supposed to be broken into again. "He was dead! Blood was everywhere, it wasn't my fault! I couldn't have! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" She screamed sending a powerful Force wave in all directions.

The pain, it was coming back! Her mind was burning! The fiery agony had returned with more strength than before as it spread through her mind like a poison. The dark Jedi's golden eyes glazed over in pain as she convulsed uncontrollably on the ground.

Raynes knew what had happened a spilt-second after it started. With surprising swiftness, he leaped off the log and kneeled in front of her and took a deep calming breath. He held out his left hand and extended his index and middle fingers. The Force swirled in the air, centering into a swirling invisible vortex around those two fingers. Faster than lightning he pressed them to her forehead. Kaiadashi's eyes got even wider than they were as a whole new category of pain was registered. Her head must surely be splitting in two halves as every nerve screamed in protest. After what seemed near eternity, she felt the sweet darkness of unconsciousness take her, but in reality it all had taken place in just slightly over thirty seconds.

Jason watched the girl go limp on the ground. The dark curved marking on her face shrinking smaller until they were non-existent. Silently he laid a finger under her neck as he checked her pulse. It had slowed down dramatically as her breathing had also returned to normal, he noted mentally. He sighed and moved back over to the log. His forest green eyes shone with a soft light in the glowing embers of the fire as he leaned against the log.

"I have missed you…." He spoke quietly to himself more than to the unconscious girl, "My Padawan."

* * *

Wooo...attempt at a cliff hanger. I hope you liked it...still trying to get used to this whole sotry thing... Please don't flame. 

Pronouncements:

Kaiadashi Sounga ( K-eye-a-da-she So-oo-n-ga)

Jason Raynes ( Rains)

Aeguin-Blood crystal ( Aa-jee-en) Own creation. It's a Force-sensitive saber crystal. You must go through a series of challenges to obtain it. When you first get the crystal it is clear you must place some of your own blood on it in order to have it's true color shown. Doing that also causes the crystal to form a bond with you...allowing it to change colors. ( if you want to use it PM me)

Kaia: WHY MUST I SUFFERRR?!?!?! But my yellow eyes rock your socks!

Moi: Cause i said so...

Reviews make me happy! And saves a kitty somewhere!


	3. Authors Note

Ok sorry to few people who have been reading this, but im putting this on Hiatus. Im really busy right now and am not happy with my writing skills…so I will hopefully pick this up in a bit.

Incase anyone was wondering.

A. She doesn t remember him because the Sith Lord put a seal on her mind. This seal destroyed her " Light" side and all memories except for the most painful ones to her.

B. Jason ROCCCKKSSS

So yeah….gomenasai…hopefully I'll get better at writing.

-SpiritsCalling


End file.
